Pirates of the Caribbean:Curse of the Black Pearl
by Prongs85
Summary: This is an alternate version of CoTBP. What would have happened if Elizabeth had sticked by Jack, even knowing he was a pirate, thus not allowing the soldiers to capture him in Port Royal?
1. One Good Action

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters of POTC. Sadly, they're not mine…

**Summary:** An alternative take on the first POTC movie, starting from when Jack saves Elizabeth. Ever wondered what would have happened if she insisted in protecting her saviour even knowing he was a pirate? Here's the answer! Please read and review! By the way, you'll recognize moments from the movie, and quotes too, although not perfectly the same because I'm Italian so I translated in English the quotes from my language…It's not me trying to copy the movie but using those moments and quotes in my alternate version of it.

**Pirates of the Caribbean: "Curse of the Black Pearl"**

**Chapter 1: A Good Action Doesn't Erase The Bad Ones**

Elizabeth Swann suddenly started breathing again. Someone had finally taken that dress off of her, and she gulped air in her lungs eagerly. Suddenly she saw someone inspecting the medallion on her neck.

"Where did you get that?" the man asked her. She had no time to answer though, as Commodore Norrington's sword had appeared, pointed on the man's throat.

"Stand up" he coldly ordered.

Governor Weatherby Swann had arrived too, and seen a guard with his daughter corset in one hand glared at him, who pointed toward the strangely dressed man.

"Shoot him" the Governor commanded, thinking the man had harassed his daughter.

"Father. Commodore. Do you really want to kill my saviour?" she defiantly said. The soldiers lowered their weapons, while the Commodore outstretched his hand.

"Thanks are in order" he said, and the other man shook his hand just to be pulled toward the officer, who lifted the sleeve of the man's shirt, just to reveal an engraved P on his arm.

"We've got something to object with the East Indies Company, uh, _pirate_?"

Elizabeth looked at the man in surprise, while her father ordered him to be hung.

"Keep your aim on him, Gillette, handcuff him" Norrington ordered. But before his soldiers did that, he lifted the pirate's sleeve.

"Ah, Jack Sparrow" the Commodore continued, seeing a tattoo on the man's arm.

"_Captain_ Jack Sparrow, if you allow me" the man replied.

"I don't see your ship, _captain_"

"I was just about to buy one, let me tell you"

"He said he wanted to commandeer one here" one of the soldiers said.

"See, he was telling the truth" another soldier said to the first one. "These are his, sir" he added then, giving the Commodore the pirate's effects.

"No shots and no gunpowder, a compass which doesn't point to the north…" the officer started, then extracted the sword. "This I almost thought was made of wood" he commented, mocking the pirate. "You're sure enough he worst pirate that one can remember"

"At least they remember me" the pirate spat back.

"Commodore, I strongly protest " Elizabeth intervened, putting herself between the pirate and the soldiers. "Pirate or not, he saved me from certain death"

"Miss Swann, a good action is not enough to redeem a man from a lifetime of villainous actions"

"But it seems enough to damn him" Sparrow said, referring to the fact that if he hadn't saved her, they would have not arrested him at all.

"Of course" Norrington spat back, satisfied. Elizabeth couldn't let her saviour to be arrested, pirate or not.

So she did something unexpected, and grabbed the pirate's possessions from one of the guards, pulling out the sword.

"Then you've got to kill me if you want to kill him" she dared the soldiers and her own father, who immediately ordered them to stop aiming at the man.

Jack Sparrow was beyond amused.

A girl he had never seen before was putting herself between him and the soldiers, stopping them from arresting him. But it became even more interesting when the girl took some handcuffs from a guard, and chained herself to him.

"Elizabeth! What are you doing?" her father said, seeing that.

"Simply paying my debt with this man" she answered. "He saved my life, I save his own"

"Don't be silly dear, he's a pirate" the Governor tried reasoning.

"And a good man, if he saved me, someone he didn't know, from certain death. I can't allow him to be arrested and then hung" she said, stepping even closer to the man.

Captain Jack Sparrow took that chance to put one arm around the girl's waist.

"Good day, gentlemen. You'll remember this day as the day you almost caught Captain Jack Sparrow" he said, and pulling on a rope he lifted both of them in the air, using a cannon as a counterbalance.

They managed to escape the guards who couldn't shoot without risking to hit the Governor's daughter. That granted them some advantage, and they effectively used it hiding under a small boat.

"Thanks, luv" Jack whispered to her.

"I just did what I felt was right" Elizabeth answered. "Plus, I've always loved the pirate stories, and hated the high class life I was forced to do…this is my chance to leave all of that behind and go on some adventure" she winked at him.

"Luv, if this is what you really want, I'll bring you with me then. Although, you must be really sure because I can't very well bring you back here if you change your mind once we've set sail"

"I'm sure, Captain Sparrow" she said.

"Very well then" he said, and cautiously led the small boat toward the _Interceptor_.

"We're gonna commandeer that ship, lassie" he explained. He had seen them prepare it to sail, so he knew they would be leaving soon.

The two of them managed to snuck into the ship, and once it was ready to sail, they acted.

"You better stay calm, we take control of the ship" Jack said, his gun in one hand, while Elizabeth brandished his sword.

So they sent the crew away on a boat, and Jack went at the wheel, directing the ship outside the bay.

When the Commodore noticed it, it was already too late to intervene. The _Interceptor_ was, after all, their quickest ship, so they would never catch the two.


	2. Story of The Medallion

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters of POTC. Sadly, they're not mine…

**Chapter 2: The Story of the Medallion**

Once they were in open sea, Elizabeth relaxed.

"So, where are we heading now?" she asked.

"We need a crew, luv. So, we head to Tortuga"

"Tortuga?" she repeated, unconvinced.

"Tortuga" Jack confirmed.

During the night, Elizabeth kept Jack company, while he was at the wheel. The sky was lit with lots of stars.

"Who would have guessed it, escaping with a pirate" Elizabeth mused aloud, snuggling near Jack. The air was chilly, and she had just a light gown on her. Feeling her shiver, he gave her his coat.

"Well, soon enough you will be with a bunch of pirates, if that makes you feel better" he said.

"We better use this time we are still alone to its best then" she said, flashing him a seductive smile. There was something charming about the man, she had noticed it from the moment she had seen him, and she felt she needed to taste him at least once.

"Luv, I get your hint" he said, pulling her close and claiming her lips. She kissed him back, and a full snogging session ensued.

Jack was already thinking to take things one step further when she broke the kiss.

"What's wrong luv? I'm sure my breath is not so bad…"

She shook her head. "It's not you, it's me" she said. "I'm in love with someone else, it isn't fair to make you believe something that is not going to happen"

He grinned. "It's ok. I'm a pirate after all, so I never have strings attached. Only one night stands, for dear ol' Captain Sparrow" he said, taking a long swig of his bottle of rum.

She looked at him in disgust. "Do you really have to drink that?"

"Aye. Every pirate does, you should start too if you're going to be one of us"

"I'm not drinking rum, thanks" she refused. "So, what do we do once we get the crew?" she asked, to change the subject.

"You've not answered my question about the medallion yet" he pointed out. "But, I'll tell you, it is quite important. There's a ship out there, the _Black Pearl_ it is called, and once I was captain of that ship. But my crew mutinied against me. The important thing, though, is that the medallion you have on your neck is part of the treasure I had sailed to retrieve with that ship. An ancient, Aztec treasure"

"So you want to find that ship and take the rest of the treasure back, right?"

"You're smart, lassie" he said, drinking some more. "I need rum to handle a girl like you"

Next day they finally reached Tortuga, and immediately Jack set searching an old friend of his.

"He'll be able to get us the crew we need" he had assured her. On their way though they met some old "acquaintances" of Jack.

"Scarlet!" he exclaimed, seeing the woman. She, however, said nothing, just went there and slapped him hard.

"I dunno if I deserved that" Jack said to Elizabeth.

Then another woman came.

"Giselle!"

"Who was that woman?" she asked. "And who si the one on your side?" but before either of them could answer, another slap hit Jack hard in the face.

"This one maybe I deserved" he whispered to Elizabeth, who shook her head amused.

Some time later, she got distracted, and lost sight of Jack. Two drunkards started following her, so she quickened her walk, desperately searching for him. But, she felt someone grab her wrist.

"You're pretty beautiful, lass" one of the man slurred, pulling her close. She tried resisting him, but he was much stronger than her, plus the other one was helping him keep her still. When the man's face was near enough, she spit on him.

That made him angry, so that he slapped her hard, making her fall on the street.

The other man picked her up and held her still while the first one started cutting her dress with his cutlass.

Elizabeth wanted to scream, but one hand on her mouth prevented her to do that. So she started crying, thinking she would die there, raped and dirty.

But a known voice came. "What you thinking you're doing?"

"Jack!" she thought. In a flash she saw a dagger make its way to the heart of the one who was trying to get her naked, while the one who held her ran away scared.

"I'm sorry you had to experience that. Tortuga is not safe for a lass who walks alone, especially at night" he said, brushing one tear away. She nodded and clung to him for what seemed an eternity, but was really just few minutes, then he accompanied her to the ship, where they found a dress she could use. Done that, they rowed back to Tortuga.

Finally they found the man they were searching sleeping in the streets, near some pigs.

Jack loaded a bucket with water, then threw it at the man.

"You be damned you son of a …" the man bellowed, taking his knife, just to put it back in his pocket when he saw who had woken him up.

"For all the treasures, Jack. You know it means bad luck to wake up someone who's sleeping!"

"Luckily I know how to repel that. The man who woke the other up offers him to drink. The man who was sleeping listens to the offer of the man who woke him up"

Mr. Gibbs, Elizabeth remembered him from her travel on the _Dauntless_ when she reached Port Royal from England, grinned.

"Aye, that can work"

So they entered a pub, and sat at a table.

"So, what's the matter this time?" Gibbs asked, drinking his rum.

"I'm on the tail of the _Pearl_" Jack said, and the other man almost spilled the content of his mug.

"What?"

"I know where it is and how to conquer it" he said. Elizabeth was controlling the situation as in the pub there was some havoc created by other sailors.

"From what I know of Barbossa, he's not one to suffer stupid people or make deals with them"

"Then we're lucky I'm not stupid, uh?" Jack said.

"Show me" Gibbs dared him.

"Let's just say it takes the right leverage" Jack ended sipping his rum.

"Ok. I'll find you a crew, there has to be some sailor as crazy as you on this island" Gibbs accepted. The next day they set sail toward the feared and almost impossible to find Isla de Muerta, where the _Black Pearl_ was supposed to be.

But what they did not know was that the _Pearl _was right on their tail, the crew called from the medallion on Elizabeth's neck.

And, the _Pearl_ was faster. So, that night from the crow's nest the alert came that they were pursued.

"It's the _Pearl_!" Jack shouted. "Everyone, ready to fight"

But when the battle started, the light of the moon showed that the stories about the crew of the _Pearl_ were not all invented after all. They were undead people, skeletons under the moonlight.

The crew of the _Interceptor_ fought with all their might but to no avail.

Seeing his beloved _Pearl_ hit by the cannons Jack grimaced. "Not this way! You're putting holes in my ship!" he whined.

In the end the _Interceptor_ was sunk, the crew locked in the brig, while Jack and Elizabeth were brought in the captain's cabin.

"So, Jack, we meet again after all" Captain Barbossa said. "I never thought you would escape that island"

Jack grinned. "Aye, mate. You underestimated Captain Jack Sparrow" he said, satisfied.

"Well, now, down to business. Miss, I reckon you have something that is ours" Barbossa said, turning toward Elizabeth. "The medallion, please"

"What if I don't give it to you?" she defiantly said.

"I kill you and take it all the same" Barbossa answered, unfazed. So she had no choice but to give it to him.

"Now that I've got it, we have enough time before reaching Isla de Muerta for a little story on this medallion. See, Miss, probably Jack told you about this being part of an Aztec treasure, right?"

She nodded.

"Well, what he didn't know, and we didn't too till much later, is that the treasure was cursed, to punish Cortez's avidity. So we took it, and spent it, but what we bought gave us no pleasure. Drinks and food meant nothing, as well as good companies, if you get my hint. We slowly realized we had been cursed for our actions. The moon, as you were able to see, reveals us for what we really are. Not alive, but not dead either"

He stopped a moment, mostly for dramatic effect.

"But now, now we have hope again. We just need to bring this back to the chest and add a blood price to it, and we will nullify the curse. So, now, what's your name, my dear?"

"Elizabeth…Turner" she said. Jack looked at her surprised but said nothing.

"Probably she has a plan" he thought.

But she didn't. And her giving Barbossa that name could just be the end of them both.


	3. Lifting the Curse Or Maybe Not

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters of POTC. Sadly, they're not mine…

**A/N:** So, this is the last chappie of my short alternate version of CoTB. I hope you enjoyed it, and see you soon with another story!

**Chapter 3: Lifting The Curse. Or Maybe Not…**

Once Barbossa found out Elizabeth's name, the one she gave him, he made the crew set sail for Isla de Muerta. He believed her to be the daughter of one of the crew that they had threw in the sea after taking the treasure, Bootstrap Bill. He had never been totally agreeing about the mutiny against Jack, so in the end the rest of the crew and Captain Barbossa decided to kill him.

Only later they found out they needed his blood to lift the curse, and now they believed they had that blood through Elizabeth.

So, once they reached the island, they took her to the cave of the treasure, and started the ritual.

"Punished we were, from the pagan Gods, for our actions, with excessive hardness" Barbossa started. "And we gave back coin after coin, but this" he continued, indicating the medallion on Elizabeth's neck. "We paid our blood debt, and whose blood is missing to complete the payment?" he asked.

The whole crew looked toward Elizabeth who had never been so scared in her young life. Jack was hold by the crew, so he could do nothing to help her.

Barbossa cut her on the hand, and she was surprised. She expected them to kill her.

"Just this?" she asked timidly.

"I hate waste" the pirate grinned. Then the medallion was added to the ones in the chest, but to no avail. The pirates were still cursed.

"You!" Barbossa turned toward Elizabeth. "Isn't your father William Turner?"

"No" she said defiantly.

"And where is his brat?"

She did not respond, although she suddenly understood who they were talking about.

"Will" she thought. After all, she had taken the medallion from him, when they met the first time. And his name was Will Turner…

Barbossa slapped her, then an hint of a rebellion ensued. When Barbossa managed to calm his men, he spoke to her again.

"If you have the medallion, you must know the son of William Turner. So, you will gently tell us where he is"

"Port Royal" she said through gritted teeth. The last thing she wanted was for those pirates to attack the city where she lived, or kidnap Will, but she had no choice.

So they returned to the _Pearl_, and set sail toward Port Royal.

Once there, the pirates attacked the city. The broadside hit the fort and the small town repeatedly, and the citizens were terrified. The pirates rowed on the boats toward the land, and there they sacked, killing innocent people. From the _Pearl_ Elizabeth was forced to look at her town under attack, feeling guilty because it was she who had said to the pirates where Will was.

"They would have found out all the same eventually" Jack said to console her but without great result.

Will, hearing the battle start, took a couple of hatchets from the shop he was working in, and exited in the street, fighting back the pirates, not knowing they could not die.

He tried with all his might, but in the end he was taken, after that someone had knocked him unconscious hitting him on the head with something.

Once Will was on the ship, the _Pearl_ set sail again toward the island.

"Barbossa. Let her free" Will shouted, taking a gun and pointing it on the captain.

"Lad, you've got just one shot and we can't die" Barbossa laughed. But Will was not stupid. He had noticed that as soon as they took him the attack on the city stopped. So, for some reason, they wanted him, and alive.

"You can't, but I do" he said, turning the gun toward himself. "Let her free"

"That we had understood, something else?" Barbossa asked.

Will saw Elizabeth looking toward Jack, as to indicate him what to ask next, so he spoke. "Him too"

"We have a deal" Barbossa said.

Then, some hours later, he proceeded to make both Elizabeth and Jack walk the plank.

"Barbossa, you filthy liar, you said you would leave them free!"

"Don't you dare touch me on my honour, lad! I accepted to set them free, but it was you who should have said where and when"

So, the two of them were marooned on a little island, the same where the crew had marooned Jack the previous time, and then the ship continued his voyage toward Isla de Muerta.

_**A/N: **From here the story follows again the exact plot of the movie, so I'm not going to write it again, you all know what happens from now on ;)_


End file.
